


Silver-Tongued Devil

by DecafMacchiato



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecafMacchiato/pseuds/DecafMacchiato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 5/1/12 for the Kink Meme - Anon figured Zaeed would  -love- eating Shepard out, and all the better if it was not in the expected kind of place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver-Tongued Devil

Shepard snorted as she turned away in disgust from the holocomm and the table rose back up behind her. Dealing with the Illusive Man was never enjoyable, but his new trend of bait-and-switch tactics was really pissing her off. Lost in thought about the ways she'd like to beat some morals into the bastard as she made to exit the meeting room, she smacked straight into a solid wall of Massani. _'Speaking of bastards ...'_ she thought.

"Something I can help you with, Zaeed?" she queried, puzzled by him coming to her for once. 

"Actually," he drawled, hands grasping her waist as he started backing her into the room, "Think I can help you with something today, Shepard." She let out a startled 'eep!' as her backside collided with the conference table. 

"And, um, what would that be?" she asked, feeling her cheeks starting to blush with the long, considering look he gave her. He reached around her to grab the edges of the table, pressing their bodies together as he attempted to give the table a hard shake. 

"Well that's sturdy enough, hop on up, love," he said giving her a sharp little slap to the side of her ass. She spluttered for second before raising an eyebrow. "The hell are you playing at today?" 

He leaned in and put his mouth against her ear. "Never gonna find out, unless you get your sweet arse up on this table," he said, voice low and tempting against her ear as he kneaded a good handful of said ass. _'Fucker always plays on my curiosity ... pffff, fine.'_ She pushed him back slightly and hopped up to sit on the edge of the table, arms crossed across her chest, cheeks reddening even more. 

"I take it you have something specific in mind?" she wondered. Her answer was a smug little smirk as his hand went to the back of her head, pulling her in for a probing kiss, his tongue sliding against her lips until she let it into her mouth, free hand going for the closure of her jacket, stopping to give a good squeeze to a breast in passing. He slid her out of it one arm at time, her hands wandering over his chest and shoulders as he leaned her back a little bit, hand now pushing her shirt and bra up to expose her tits. "Fuckin' glorious," he muttered, ogling those full, rosy-tipped mounds before cupping them in his hands, pulling and rolling one nipple while his mouth licked and lightly bit at the other. She let out a shuddering moan, her head falling back, grabbing the edge of the table to keep her balance while she ran her hand into his hair, trying to pull his head closer to whichever side his mouth was working. He kept at it for a bit, his cock stiffening and twitching at each little moan, knowing how wet this alone could make her, even if that wasn't his ultimate plan. She whined in protest as he lifted his head away, and raised her head up to see why he'd stopped. 

"Now I could probably make you come just off these," he teased, flicking at a stiff nipple, causing a little whine to come out of her. "But there's a sweet little taste I haven't had in a while..." He ran his hand up the inside of her still-clad thigh, and cupped her mound, grinding his palm against it, eliciting a throaty moan. His hand trailed upwards, unfastening her slacks, tugging them and her panties down her hips, she lifted them slightly as he pulled her clothing the rest of the way down. Kneeling in front of her, his calloused hands pushed her thighs upward and further apart, exposing her fully to him, little nub peeking out from dark, slickened curls. He felt his cock throb hard at the sight of her spread out like this for him and locked eyes with her as he leaned in, her scent filling his nose, slowly working his tongue inside as he licked up her slit, taste of her sweet tang making his cock twitch again, tongue tip swirling around that nub at the top, little whimpers coming from her with each tongue flick around it. He slowly worked back down and deeper, shallowly penetrating her with his tongue, thrusting it in and out a few times to more lovely moans, he replaced the tongue with first one finger then two, slowly driving them in and out, while his mouth and tongue worked against her clit, sucking and licking it, busy fingers finally finding the right spot as her head dropped back with a long, high moan. 

She let out a disappointed whimper as his mouth moved away for a moment. "Louder than that sweetheart," he growled, "Let that daft marine over in the armoury know what he's missing, hmmm?" His tongue took another broad, slow swipe across her clit, as he crooked his fingers just so against that one spot, his fingers getting clamped down on as a much louder cry dropped from her lips. A hand grasped his head, pulling him tighter against her as she started to grind against his face. He let out his own deep groan, making her shudder against him, finally giving in and freeing his rock hard erection so he could stroke it in time to the thrusts of his fingers and tongue against her. He could feel the pace of her hips increasing against his face, tightening up around his now three fingers. He pulled his face away for a moment, letting go of himself to rub her harder instead, knowing she was close, her breaths coming in short, fast pants. 

"Yeah that's it, love, ride my hand good, I know you want to come for me, scream my name, let everyone know who eats you out and finger fucks you good and proper," he said, voice dropping low and rough. She didn't quite _scream_ , but his name rang off the metal walls of the room as she came long and hard, thurustign against his fingers for a few more strokes, as she came down, finally falling back against the table. He withdrew his fingers, slowly licking her sweetness off each finger in turn as she watched him through half-lidded eyes. Her gaze flicked down to his thick, hard erection, unconciously licking her lips. He gave himself a few slow strokes as she watched. 

"Now look what you've gone and done, what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked her teasingly. She gave him an almost evil little grin and slid off the table, turning around to bend over it, giving her hips a little shake at him as she looked back over her shoulder. "C'mon, you know you want to rail me bent over the table like this, maybe take a few swipes at this ass," she challenged him, grin getting broader as she saw his eyes darken with lust. He bent himself over her, hands grasping her hips, cock just teasing her still wet entrance, and told her in a heated whisper, "I hope you wanted a good hard fucking, _girl_ , because that's just what you're about to get." 

He plunged deep into her once, stopping to relish the feel of her tight, wet heat around him before giving her a hard slap on one asscheek, a surprised cry and lovely red hand print his reward. He started to thrust in and out of her, setting a hard, fast pace, the wet noises of him in her slickness, slap of his balls against her still sensitive clit broken only by more hard slaps against her ass, and the occasional lusty moan. He could feel himself start to tighten up, knowing it wouldn't be long for him, so he reached back down to her nub, rubbing it hard again, feeling her quickly peak again, not as wonderfully loud as last time, but squeezing him hard enough to make him spill inside her, this time her name bouncing around the room as he came good and hard. He half-collapsed on her after a few more erratic thrusts, both of them trying to catch their breath. She felt a few soft kisses against her shoulder before a low chuckle came from him. 

"What's so funny?" 

"It's always the prim, quiet ones ya gotta watch out for, you're all secret little sluts.", the last few words are drawled seductively in her ear. 

"Well, for the right guy, who can do gloriously wonderful things with his tongue, maaaaaybe." She turns her head back enough to see their matching grins and something a little fonder in his eyes that she knows he'd deny feeling if she ever asked. 

"All right, up to the loft with you, Massani," she orders him while she gets herself passable enough to get around to the elevator. 

"Can't get enough of me, eh?" he smirks back at her, curving an arm around her waist, letting his hand drop and get another good squeeze of her rear as he leads her out of the room. 

"I do have a very nice shower and a bed that won't kill your knees," she beams winsomely at him as they head out the door and she turns toward the lab. 

"Ah-ah," he tugs her back toward the armory, "We're going this way, sweetness." She gapes at him for a second. 

"You are such an _ass_ ," she scolds him. 

"And you _love_ it." 

"Shaddup," she jokingly glares and follows him in to the armory and past a very much ignoring them Jacob. 

======== 

Somewhere on the other side of a holocomm, the Illusive Man finishes cleaning himself up and mentally agrees with Zaeed Massani, that it is the quiet ones you have to watch out for. In many things. 


End file.
